helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderella Naite
Cinderella Naite (Crying Cinderella) ''is Happy Jikan's 38th single. It was released March 10, 2013. The single was released in the following editions: 1 regular edition, 4 limited editions, 1 extended edition and Single V. The Single V was released March 20, 2013. Tracklist Regular Edition CD #Cinderella Naite #Egao Cinderella ''(Smiling Cinderella) #Cinderella Naite (instrumental) DVD #Cinderella Naite (MV) #Cinderella Naite (Diamonds version) Limited Edition A #Cinderella Naite #Kaze ga Fuite iru Ma... (While the wind is blowing...; ''Wang Dao Ming and Joe Song) #Cinderella Naite (instrumental) Limited Edition B CD #Cinderella Naite #UP THE POWER! Zekkyou Shojo! ''(UP THE POWER!Scream Girls!; ''Zheng May Ai, Zheng Mei and Zeng Yun) #Cinderella Naite (instrumental) DVD #Egao Cinderella (MV) #Cinderella Naite (Dance Shot Version) Limited Edition C #Cinderella Naite #Ah!Watashi tachi Ga Shiyou! ''(Ah!Lets Us Be!; ''Hoi Daiyu, Aoi Xiao, Sun Fang and Hsaoi Zhe) #Cinderella Naite (instrumental) Limited Edition D CD #Cinderella Naite #Honeydew (Wu Jiao and Bui Shun) #Egao Cinderella #Cinderella Naite (instrumental) DVD #Cinderella Naite (Group Close Up) #Cinderella Naite (MV) Extended Edition #Egao Cinderella #Kaze ga Fuite iru Ma... (Wang Dao Ming & Joe Song) #UP THE POWER!Zekkyou Shojo! (Zheng May Ai, Zheng Mei and Zeng Yun) #Ah!Watashi tachi Ga Shiyou! (Hoi Daiyu, Aoi Xiao, Sun Fang and Hsaoi Zhe) #Honeydew (Wu Jiao and Bui Shun) #Cinderella Naite #Cinderella Naite (instrumental) Single V #Cinderella Naite #Egao Cinderella (Rooftop ver.) #Cinderella Naite (Dance shot II) #Cinderella Naite (Ballroom ver.) #Cinderella Naite (Sixth Generation close up ver.) #Cinderella Naite (Seventh Generation close up ver.) #Making Of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *Sixth generation: Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Wu Jiao, Aoi Xiao, Zheng May Ai, Sun Fang, Zheng Mei *Seventh generation: Zeng Yun, Joe Song, Hsaoi Zhe, Bui Shun Concert Performances *Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Festival's Eve~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10th Anniversary Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love~ *Happy Jikan Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~☼DAIYU11☼~ Song Information *'Cinderella Naite''' **'Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement: Tsunku **Guitar: Katashi **Chorus: Zheng Mei **Vocals: ***Wang Dao Ming, Zheng May Ai and Joe Song (main vocals) ***Hoi Daiyu, Aoi Xiao and Hsaoi Zhe (minor vocals) *'Egao Cinderella' **'Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement: Akami **Keyboard: Katashi **Chorus: Bundo-Kun **Vocals: ***Wang Dao Ming, Wu Jiao and Zheng Mei (main vocals) ***Sun Fang & Bui Shun (minor vocals) *'Kaze ga Fuite iru Ma...' **'Lyrics & Composition: AKIRASTAR **Arrangement: Akami **Keyboard: Katashi **Vocals: ***Wang Dao Ming & Joe Song (main vocals) *'UP THE POWER!Zekkyou Shojo!' **'Lyrics & Composition: Akami **Arrangement: Akami **Drums:Bundo-Kun **Vocals: ***Zheng May Ai (main vocals) ***Zheng Mei & Zeng Yun (center vocals) *'Ah!Watashi tachi Ga Shiyou!' **'Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku **Arrangement: Tsunku **Bass & Autotuning: Suzume **Vocals: ***Sun Fang & Hsaoi Zhe (main vocals) ***Hoi Daiyu & Aoi Xiao (center vocals) *'Honeydew' **'Lyrics & Composition: AKIRASTAR **Arrangement: Tsunku **Bass & Keyboard: Suzume **Vocals: ***Wu Jiao & Bui Shun (main vocals) Trivia *It was thought that it was Hoi Daiyu's last single. It was proven false by Akami. *Wang was originally supposed to duet with Bui, but then, it was changed. *The single's first week will not recieve a week ranking due to the fact that it will be released on a Sunday. *The same person on 2ch who leaked the release of this single,rumored that their 39th single will be released June 5,2013. *Tsunku said that he was surprised with the sales,and that he was expecting somewhere around 75k-100k instead of reaching over 500k. *This is the only Hello!Project single to have an "Extended Edition". *It was reported that the Single V sold 8,790 copies on it's first day. Lyrics Cinderella Naite: http://helloyuunblog.blogspot.com/2013/01/cinderella-naite-by-happy-jikan.html Egao Cinderella: Kaze ga Fuite iru Ma...: UP THE POWER!Zekkyou Shojou: Ah!Watashi ga Shiyou!: Honeydew: Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: '''555,250 Category:2013 Releases Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:2013 DVDS Category:2013 Singles Category:Happy Jikan Singles Category:Happy Jikan